Días oscuros
by Solo una novata
Summary: Bakugou odiaba el verano. El sudoroso uniforme pegándose a su cuerpo, las voces de sus compañeros en clases, los rayos de sol cegándole; todo era más molesto en aquella época. Sin embargo, jamás imagino que un día común y corriente de verano se tornaría en una pesadilla. Todo después de aquel quince de agosto. Basado en la canción "Kagerou days" de Jin. Katsudeku. Two-shot.


El frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos perdía demasiada sangre.

 _"¡¿Por qué diablos tenías que perseguir a ese estúpido gato?!"_

Los gritos desesperados del joven alertaban a la multitud.

 _"¡Alguien llame a una jodida ambulancia!"_

Las miradas llenas de espanto y los alaridos de terror lo ensordecían en medio de toda esa locura.

 _"¡Deku, despierta, Deku!"_

No sabía si sus lágrimas eran de tristeza o de furia. Pero al sentir el pulso en la fría muñeca detenerse, entendía que era demasiado tarde.

* * *

No había nada peor que el espantoso calor del verano.

El intenso brillo del sol contra sus ojos era una tortura. De darle a elegir entre el invierno y el verano, irónicamente, elegiría el segundo, todo con tal de no ser un debilucho como en cada invierno por la falta de sudor en su cuerpo. Pero en esos momentos, no podía importarle menos su quirk.

Era quince de agosto, doce y media de la tarde. Bakugou solo anhelaba estar en casa bajo el aire acondicionado para calmar sus nervios. Si la compañía de sus apestosos compañeros no era suficiente para hacerlo enfadar, el sudoroso uniforme pegándose a su cuerpo solo empeoraba su humor.

El verano era un asco.

Mientras caminaba por las concurridas calles de su vecindario, el rubio no pudo evitar desviar su mirada al notar donde se encontraba. El viejo parque donde solía jugar con su actual víctima de burlas se encontraba frente a él, con el dichoso pecoso sentado en un columpio con esa cara de imbécil que tanto le irritaba.

No muy seguro del porqué, Katsuki se adentró en el parque y se acercó al peliverde, quien estaba muy ocupado en sus asuntos para notar la presencia del recién llegado. Un gato negro ronroneaba en el regazo del chico mientras este acariciaba su cabeza, con la problemática libreta que arruino días antes bajo esté. Los dientes de Katsuki crujieron de enojo. Hacía ya varias semanas que decidió ignorar al tonto de pelo verde, después de todo no tenía ganas de intercambiar palabras con él tras el vergonzoso incidente contra el villano lodoso.

No aceptaba el hecho de que le hubiera salvado la vida, pero tampoco era tan imbécil como para seguir molestándolo después de ello. En lugar de eso, Katsuki se propuso humillarlo cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Lo haría desear saltar del techo como le sugirió aquel desdichado día.

-¿Kacchan?

Los ojos verdes llenos de confusión se posaron sobre él. Estuvo tanto tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Izuku noto su presencia. Soltando un bufido, Katsuki tomo asiento en el columpio de al lado, sin saber exactamente qué diablos pretendía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Por precaución, Midoriya guardo su libreta sin que el contrario se diera cuenta.

-¿Ha?, ¿Cuándo este se volvió tu jodido parque? ¡Puedo venir aquí cuando se me dé la puta gana!

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!-Izuku levanto los brazos en son de paz, intentando no alertar más al contrario.

Un pesado silencio se sumió en el ambiente. El suave ronroneo del felino era el único sonido entre ellos. A corta distancia, Bakugou podía sentir como el suave aroma de Izuku llegaba a sus narices. Si le preguntaran, no sabría decir con exactitud a que olía, incluso pensaría que estaba delirando por el intenso calor de la época, de no conocer ese olor durante años.

"Huele a nerd". Simplemente.

Por otro lado, los fuertes rayos solares seguían exasperando al rubio. Sentía como su sangre hervía de furia con cada minuto que pasaba bajo ese apestoso calor.

-Odio el verano.

Repentinamente, Midoriya le robo las palabras de la boca. No era común escucharlo decir esas cosas. Deku era tan alegre y positivo con todo que difícilmente tenía un recuerdo de él quejándose de algo. Era extraño.

-¿De dónde coño sacaste a ese gato?-Curioseo, aunque no le podía importar menos.

-A-ah, ¿Este pequeñín?-una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios por la interrogante del rubio, contento de que quisiera conversar-Lo encontré herido entre unos arbustos, creo que tiene una pata rota.

El gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Bakugou borró su sonrisa.

Otra vez, Deku haciendo de las suyas.

De todas las cosas que odiaba en el pecoso, su altruismo sería fácilmente la primera de ellas. Para Bakugou, Deku siempre miraba a los demás como si fueran menos que él. Tenía un deseo de proteger a los otros casi enfermizo, vomitivo ante sus ojos. Sin ganas de perder un minuto más con el imbécil a su lado, Katsuki se levantó abruptamente del columpio para marcharse.

La fuerte sacudida del columpio espanto al gato.

Antes de que el más alto se diera cuenta, el pecoso de ojos verdes corría a toda velocidad tras el gato supuestamente herido. Restándole importancia, Bakugou tomo la mochila junto al columpio y dio media vuelta para empezar su retorno a casa.

El claxon del camión paralizo todo su cuerpo.  
Un grito de una voz conocida hizo que tirara su mochila.  
El olor de la sangre inundo sus pulmones.  
Y sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se movió solo a la escena del crimen.

Apartaba a las personas alrededor con gran brusquedad, mientras que rezaba que el cuerpo en la carretera no fuera el que tanto temía. Al apartar a la última persona, supo que una vez más, Dios había ignorado sus deseos.

Allí, en el ardiente asfalto, el rostro que le sonreía hace tan solo unos minutos, se hallaba cubierto de manchas rojas de su propia sangre. Con solo verlo, la respiración de Bakugou se cortó como un cuchillo. Sus rodillas le traicionaron, cayendo patéticamente al lado del cuerpo, sintiendo el terrible calor del suelo contra ellas. El delicioso aroma que antes había llenado sus narices, se mezcló con el desagradable hedor de la sangre fresca.

A duras penas, sus manos levantaron lentamente la verdosa cabellera para verlo mejor.  
Los hermosos ojos verdes carecían de su encantador brillo. De su boca no salía aire, no respiraba. En sus muñecas, no había rastros de pulso.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma". Al menos, eso quería decir. Pero sus temblorosos labios no le permitían articular palabra.

A los lejos, como si se burlara de él, Bakugou distinguía una figura sonriente al otro extremo de la calle. La arrogante sonrisa en el rostro de ese rubio era bien conocida para él. Sin necesidad de escuchar esa egocéntrica voz, pudo leer perfectamente sus labios: _"Esto no es una broma"._

Los gritos ensordecedores, el penetrante olor de la sangre, y el bullicio de la gente; con solo cambiar el semáforo, todo se esfumo.

* * *

El "tic tac" del reloj fue suficiente para despertarlo.

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente incluso con el aire acondicionado. Pasando su mano por está, noto que su sudor estaba aterradoramente frió. Un poco alterado, llevo su mano derecha a su pecho para tratar de controlar su alterada respiración.

-Eso... ¿Fue un sueño verdad?

"O una maldita pesadilla". Corrigió para sus adentros.

Ignorando el bizarro sueño de la noche anterior, Bakugou tomó su teléfono para confirmar que no llegaba tarde a clases. Su cuerpo se helo por completo al ver la fecha de ese nuevo día.

Lanzó el celular con tanta fuerza que por un segundo temió romperlo en pedazos. Levantándose con prisa de la cama, Bakugou tomo su toalla del armario y se encamino al baño, esperando que la fría agua de la ducha aclarara sus ideas.

Maldecía con todas sus fuerzas ver a Deku en ese momento. Quince de agosto, doce y media de la tarde, y el pecoso de ojos verdes se encontraba en el jodido parque con el gato del demonio sobre sus piernas. Se sentía un imbécil por sentir tanta paranoia por un estúpido sueño, pero aunque quisiera negarlo, ese nudo en el estómago no había desaparecido desde que despertó en la mañana.

Al igual que en su sueño, Bakugou se acercó a Midoriya y se sentó en el columpio a su lado, sin intercambiar muchas palabras. A pesar de eso, le fue inevitable dejar salir sus pensamientos al ver el alegre rostro del pecoso.

-Ayer-empezó, con un tono más calmado de lo usual-soñé que tú y yo andábamos por este mismo parque. Fue espantoso.

Aquello último era un poco desalentador, pero eso no impidió que las mejillas de Deku se tiñeran de rojo ante tal declaración. Saber que no era el único que solía tener esos sueños, era reconfortante.

De manera imprevista, el gato negro salto de las piernas de Deku. Viendo las intenciones de su acompañante, Bakugou tomó la muñeca del chico para evitar que huyera tras el gato. Los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos por la repentina acción.

-No seas imbécil-dijo tan amable como siempre-, el jodido gato ya está bien, deja que se largué.

-Per-

-¡Preocúpate por ti mismo Deku!-exaltado, no lo dejo terminar.

La actitud de su amigo de la infancia no paraba de confundirlo, aunque de cierta forma, tenía razón en que quizá debía dejar ir al felino, después de todo parecía estar bien. Restándole importancia al asunto, Izuku acato las indicaciones del más alto, siguiéndolo feliz con la idea de volver juntos a casa después de tanto tiempo.

Bakugou sentía como su respiración se regularizaba tras tomar un camino distinto al de su sueño. No soportaba tener a Deku parloteando estupideces tras él, pero en el momento en que se separaran para ir a sus hogares, las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Ese estúpido temor por culpa de un sueño se olvidaría en unos días.

-Increíble, ese edificio se ve espectacular.

Siguiendo la mirada del peliverde, los ojos de Katsuki se posaron en la construcción junto a ellos. Una nueva agencia de héroes abriría en unos meses, así que los constructores no tenían tiempo que perder y llevaban el proyecto a toda velocidad.

-Como sea.-No le podía importar menos.

Hubiera deseado que ese momento durara un poco más.

Un minuto. Incluso se atrevería a decir que menos, fue el tiempo en que desvió su mirada del rostro sonriente de Midoriya para observar el pavimento. Al levantar su rostro, las miradas espantadas de los transeúntes sobre ellos pusieron sus sentidos en alerta.

No. Más bien, las miradas estaban posadas **encima de ellos**.

Sus oídos parecieron bloquear cualquier sonido por unos instantes. Fue como si al mismo tiempo, todos sus sentidos hubieran muerto a excepción de su vista.

Ignorando el olor penetrante, la sensación de la salpicadura sobre su cuerpo, los gritos a su alrededor, o incluso el amargo trago de saliva en su garganta; Bakugou solo fue capaz de ver el cuerpo de Deku atravesado por una enorme viga de hierro.

Todos sus sentidos murieron durante esos instantes.

Poco a poco, sus ojos fueron capaces buscaron una distracción en los alrededores, tratando de negar la pesadilla que estaba viviendo en carne propia. Entre la multitud, distinguió la pequeña figura del oscuro felino "herido" a los pies de una niña. El shock ni siquiera le permitía enojarse en esos momentos. Incapaz de mover su cuerpo, la figura de la sonrisa arrogante cruzó a su lado para recordarle la obviedad.

 _"Esto no es un sueño"._

Con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, la figura tomo el cuello de su uniforme y lo empujo hacía atrás. Antes de caer, fue capaz de ver el cuerpo empalado de Izuku en medio de esa pesadilla. No supo si se trataba de su imaginación o la cruda realidad burlándose de él, pero en el rostro manchado de sangre del pequeño imbécil, pudo distinguir una sonrisa de alivio.

* * *

 _"Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡_ _ **mierda!**_ _"._ Respirando con dificultad, sus enrojecidos ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Una vez más, el "tic tac" del reloj fue suficiente para despertarlo. No obstante, su cabeza se hallaba en peor estado que la última vez.

Tenía tres cosas bastante claras: El día anterior había sido real. Su sueño no había sido uno. Y definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo.

Dolía. El dolor de cabeza resultaba insoportable. No se molestó en ver el reloj de su celular, sabía bastante bien que día era hoy. Al igual que en el pasado quince de agosto, Bakugou tomo su toalla y se dirigió a la ducha esa mañana.

Reconociendo, que el agua fría no sería suficiente.

En el salón de clases, a cinco minutos del toque de salida, el chico explosivo mordía sus labios con tanta fuerza que los de su alrededor temían que se hiciera daño. Al menos, Midoriya lo hacía.

Finalmente, la campana sonó.

Sin siquiera dejar que el maestro anunciara la retirada, Bakugou tomo su mochila con prisa para levantarse, caminando desesperadamente unos asientos atrás para tomar a un confundido Midoriya a rastras hacía la salida. Ignoro completamente las preguntas de sus compañeros y maestros en el pasillo. Podían irse al demonio.

Del mismo modo, le resto la misma importancia a las interrogantes del asustado Izuku, quien no entendía porque su compañero tomaba el camino largo a sus hogares, subiendo por el puente peatonal. Bakugou llevaba todo el camino sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de Midoriya, mientras que este podía ver a la perfección la mirada angustiada en el rostro de su compañero. Estaba tan alterado que casi pensaría que entraría en estado de pánico.

-Kacchan, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿A dónde vamos?-podía sentir la preocupación en la voz de Midoriya. Prefirió ignorarlo.

Mirando a todos lados con prisa, Bakugou busco la agencia de héroes más cercana. Al otro lado del puente.

-Kacchan, ¿Ocurrió algo?, ¿Por qué te ves tan nervioso?

Llevaría a Deku a la agencia. No seguiría cargando con ese problema. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que le ocurriera a ese nerd. Solo quería terminar con todo esto.

-¡Kacchan!-el agarre de Deku se volvió más fuerte, frenando el más alto que iba por el último escalón-¿Qué te está sucediendo?, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Su estúpida e inútil ayuda.

-¡Cierra la puta boca de una vez!

La estrepitosa risa nublo sus sentidos. Junto a él, rescatado de la barandilla del puente, la silueta del sonriente rubio miraba la escena con diversión.

Tardó un minuto en entender el porqué de sus carcajadas. Su agarré se había disuelto.

Midoriya no dejo escapar ningún sonido mientras caía. Miro por última vez esos brillantes ojos rojos ese día, antes de que su cráneo se estampara de lleno contra las escaleras. La esponjosa cabellera fue bañada con un oscuro color rojo.

Bakugou no fue capaz de gritar.

Por un minuto, la idea de lanzarse por las escaleras no le pareció tan mala. Quizá de ese modo acabaría con todo esa locura.

Lamentablemente, Bakugou no era un chico tan irresponsable como para evadir sus responsabilidades de ese modo. Escuchando como las sirenas de la policía se acercaban, acomodo su mochila y dio media vuelta, mordiendo sus labios una vez más.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Y así, el nuevo día jamás llego.


End file.
